Después de la guerra
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Porque después de la guerra vienen la verdad, los besos, el amor y los miedos.
1. Chapter 1

∞ **Título**: "Después de la guerra"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**. **_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Rating **T

∞ **Pareja**: Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood

∞ **N/A **Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassandra Clare. Esta historia participa en el reto "Pecados infernales" del foro de Cazadores de Sombras.

∞ **Resumen: **Porque después de la guerra vienen la verdad, los besos, el amor y los miedos.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Capítulo único.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Hay tantos miedos aún escondidos detrás de los enormes ojos azules que a veces Alec deja caer su cabello sobre su rostro para ocultarlos.

Él nunca ha sido una persona de carácter fuerte ni decidido. Deja mucho que desear como cazador de sombras, como seguidor de reglas y estatutos. Sus preferencias son sensacionalistas y escandalosas y sus gustos han sido los detonantes de más de una simple pelea a viva voz por parte de sus padres.

Alexander es la horma rota de las expectativas que se tienen para un primogénito Lightwood. Él no tiene intención de cambiarlo.

Alec ya no piensa que ninguno de sus actos, por más reprobatorios que puedan ser al juzgarlos, sea malo. ¿Cómo podría serlo, cuando los ojos ambarinos de Magnus le miran desde el otro lado del salón con devoción? Moviéndose en su órbita de una manera tan natural que a veces Jace se burla diciendo que deben de practicar en secreto por lo coordinados que están. El brujo suele sonreír de forma ladina, con ese brillo peligroso que parece que solo el joven de cabellos oscuros es capaz de detectar. Alza su mano de manera grácil mientras se acerca al hiperactivo rubio, solo para murmurar un: "¿Celoso, Herondale?".

Y ahora sí Jace ríe a carcajada limpia, contestando un "No" mientras enreda sus brazos alrededor de un fastidiado Alec, y mira al brujo desafiante. Su parabatai suele esconderse tras él, usándolo de escudo cada vez que molesta a Magnus. Es una escena tan típica entre todos que nadie nota el sutil suspiro de Alec al mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la pequeña multitud de niños Blackthorn, más específicamente a Octavian, con sus recién cumplidos tres años, que camina como un pingüinito al final de la fila. Tiberius le observa cada cierto intervalo de tiempo, como para asegurarse de que el castaño, con sus regordetes mofletes y sus profundos ojos verde azulados, continúa ahí, siguiéndoles el paso.

Todos se encuentran en Alicante, como una conmemoración de la batalla llevada a cabo hace un año. Muchos de los cazadores de sombras se encuentran entre las colinas, visitando las tumbas de sus familiares; algunos otros pasean alrededor de la plaza del Ángel, como en el caso de los Blackthorn; otros más salen del Gard, tras la asamblea rutinaria de esa semana.

Alec, que continúa atrapado en ese medio abrazo al pie de las escaleras, observa todo a su alrededor, casi como si fuese una mentira lo destruida que estaba la ciudad hasta hace un par de meses. El aire que huele a pasto recién cortado y los murmullos apacibles y alegres de las personas, la mayoría con ropas de civil, hacen todo más pacífico, casi idílico. Hay un poco de nostalgia aún, en algunos otros lugares que quedaron como un símbolo de la guerra, empedrada de demonios, hadas y dictaduras no consagradas.

El anillo frío de Jace le roza el cuello, haciendo que dé un respingo involuntario. Magnus ya está a su lado, haciendo uso de sus habilidades para liberarlo de los brazos de su parabatai y situarlo a su derecha, con una mano resbalándole por la cadera estrecha, lleno de todos los derechos que ser su novio tiene. Alec solo puede negar con la cabeza ante la posesividad que el alto hombre de piel bronceada tiene con todo aquello que quiere. Alexander es el número uno entre todos ellos.

Terminan de alejarse del alto edificio. Izzy sostiene la mano de un Simón que camina guiado por ella, toda su atención se encuentra en el grueso códice de los cazadores: no solo están ahí por el aniversario de una guerra ganada, sino también como un apoyo silencioso por la ceremonia de ascensión para Lewis. No ha dormido bien durante los últimos días, siente que ese será el examen más grande de toda su vida. Isabel solo mueve una mano para tratar de aligerarle los nervios, mientras continúa pisando fuerte con sus altos tacones y su sonrisa enorme. Ella está segura de que todo saldrá bien. Internamente, los temblores de Simón, junto a su voz tartamudeante, más que molestarle le parecen conmovedores. Él entiende lo importante que es, no solo por querer estar a su lado, sino para poder ser digno de ello.

Alec, que camina más despacio, mira sus espaldas. Los hombros de la alta chica chocan con los del futuro cazador, Isabel ahora lo deja rondar cerca de su espacio personal.

—¿Debería hacer notar que Samuel parece a punto de colapsar? —Magnus sonríe ante la voz ahogada de un "Es Simón", antes de que hunda su rostro de nuevo entre las antiguas páginas del libro.

—No, Izzy sabe qué hacer. —Alec, que con ligeros pasos se ha dejado llevar todo el camino por Magnus, levanta el rostro para verle. Tiene sus cabello hacia atrás con un poco de gel, nada de purpurina. Hoy no viste de manera estrafalaria, trae unos pantalones negros y una larga gabardina, esconde un poco de su rostro tras la bufanda azul que huele a sándalo. El invierno en Idris suele ser muy frío para alguien acostumbrado a los lugares más cálidos—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres regresar a casa? —con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, el Lightwood valora cuánto puede afectar el clima a un brujo. Magnus le sonríe con todos los dientes mientras bate ligeramente las pestañas.

—¡Oh, Alexander! Siempre preocupándote de más. —Lleva sus manos hasta el cuello para quitar la bufanda con giros sobre este. Se detiene, el nefilim hace lo mismo poniéndose a su altura antes de sentir como es que ahora esa cálida tela azul cae sobre él.

—¿Qué haces? —replica tratando de quitársela—. Tú la necesitas más. —Las manos de Magnus terminan de acomodar la bufanda, ignorando la molestia de Alec que ahora se revuelve tratando de dificultarle el trabajo.

—Lo que yo necesito, Alexander, es tu calor, no una tela encima mío. —Con un chasquido de dedos y una mirada altiva ante las sonrojadas mejillas del cazador aparece un par de guantes— Anda, estoy seguro de que tienes las manos frías. —Alec hace un ruido en desacuerdo, llevando sus extremidades hasta las del brujo.

—Las tuyas también lo están —le acusa. Magnus toma uno de los guantes, poniéndoselo en la mano izquierda. El otro lo desliza con suavidad en la derecha de Alec, que le mira sin comprender.

—Ahora está mucho mejor —y con la mano que aún permanece desnuda entrelaza los dedos con la de Alexander—, tú me darás de tu calor y yo del mío, así que ahora no tienes de qué preocuparte, nefilim; ya no tengo frío. —Magnus le sonríe, como si hubiese ganado una pelea más dentro de los pequeños rounds que a veces se dan entre ambos, por ese instinto casi maternal de Alec de proteger y preocuparse por todo.

Cuando ambos se ponen en camino de nuevo, con Alec aún sonrojado no solo por el frío, notan que han sido dejados varios metros atrás. La cabellera pelirroja de Clary ondea por el viento helado coloreando el paisaje de color del fuego; Isabel está pisándole los talones; Simón por fin ha abandonado el libro, no por voluntad propia, sino por que Jace lo sostiene en alto retándolo a que se lo quite, y Lewis se ha dado por vencido antes de siquiera pelear y se ha puesto a hablar sobre el nuevo capítulo de Naruto a la expectante pelirroja, que casi no puede con la indignación por la última página en la que el autor ha dejado el manga.

Magnus le da una mirada a su novio, que aún sigue con el rostro hacia abajo, mascullando sobre los caprichos de cierto brujo. Eso no hace más que aumentar la felicidad que el gran brujo de Brooklyn siente. Antes Alexander jamás hubiese sido capaz de soltar una sola queja, temeroso de ser una molestia para Magnus. Se hubiese concentrado en apretar los labios y pretender que nada había ocurrido. Ahora, Alec no se contiene. Le lanza miradas de regaño silencioso cuando siente que se ha sobrepasado, besos en la mejilla como recompensa de algo bien realizado. Y una enorme taza de café recién hecho con su inseparable cafetera. Magnus a veces siente celos de ese artefacto: en ocasiones, la máquina de grano colombiano es la primera en ver a un Alec recién despierto, con sus enormes ojos azules y su cabello oscuro revuelto.

Aprieta el agarre en la mano del cazador, quiere que esos pedazos de cielo que Alec tiene por ojos lo enfoquen, es una de sus cosas favoritas, ver su propio reflejo en ellos. Pero eso no ocurre, el nefilim da un respingo. Algo ha chocado contra su pierna antes de caer redondo al suelo y que un gritito agudo se convierta en un balbuceo.

Alec se inclina automático, soltando al brujo y estirando sus brazos para sostener a un lloroso Octavian que le mira con las lágrimas resbalándole de las mejillas rojas e incapaces de sostenerse por sí mismo debido a la doble capa de ropa en la que está envuelto.

—Ty —balbucea estirando sus manitas hacia un Alec que se debate entre si es buena idea sostenerlo por completo o solo ponerlo en pie de nuevo. Opta por la primera, irguiéndose con el niño en brazos, que deja caer su cabecita sobre su hombro—. Ty…Ty.

—¿Te lastimaste? —susurra, tratando de alejar un poco al niño, que solo se pega mas, apuñando sus manitas en el suéter. Alec lo intenta una segunda vez obteniendo el mismo resultado. Es entonces cuando su mano pasa hasta la espalda del pequeño castaño y la acaricia, haciendo círculos suaves—. Está bien, está bien. Ya pasó, Octavian. —Baja el rostro, hundiendo la nariz en los cabellos, que tienen un singular olor a bebé y lavanda. Deposita un beso sobre la coronilla. El llanto contra su cuello comienza menguar con lentitud, casi como una aceptación abierta a que continúe con sus caricias.

—Octavian. —La voz agitada de Julian, seguido muy de cerca por Emma, hace que el niño levante su cabeza y la gire hacia el llamado. Alza sus ojos, con las pestañas aún húmedas, como si al fin notara que la persona que le sostiene no es Ty. No da indicios de querer alejarse. Alza su manita para ponerla sobre una de las mejillas de Alec—. Octavian —repite Julian estirando sus brazos para tomar a su hermano.

Alec entonces lo separa para inclinarse hasta la altura del castaño mayor. Octavian siente el cambio de altura, se gira contra el pecho del de ojos azules y se esconde, apretando más fuerte el suéter, y moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Julian solo enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuerpecito y lo hala. Octavian da un chillido, que deja a Alec sordo por un momento. El llanto vuelve entonces, más fuerte, con más urgencia. Se escucha lastimero, como si alguien realmente intentara dañar al más pequeño. Julian hace una mueca, sobrepasado por el inusual comportamiento de su hermano. Le suelta, ante los temblores y los hipos cada vez más hondos.

Magnus alza una de sus cejas y Alec vuelve a acariciar la espalda de Octavian, mientras la vergüenza, la impotencia y confusión se le dibujan en el rostro. El cazador no sabe qué hacer. Nadie le ha instruido acerca de cómo reaccionar ante la demanda de un niño de tres años de no querer separarse de un desconocido. Ese conocimiento no se aprende en entrenamientos, estudios ni rituales contra demonios, sino que tiene una naturaleza más humana, inocente, casi amorosa.

—Ty —chilla Octavian, todo mejillas húmedas y líquido nasal, restregando su carita contra el pecho de Alec—. ¡Ty! —grita más fuerte al sentir el tirón que acomodarlo mejor entre los fuertes brazos ha suscitado. Octavian no diferencia entre un movimiento por mantenerlo seguro y uno que quiere alejarlo del refugio temporal que ha encontrado.

Julian se queda ahí, mirando de forma dolorosa a Emma, que al igual que él no comprende lo que pasa. Observa de forma detenida a Alec: es alto, con su cabello oscuro ondeando y sus ojos azules tapizados de gruesas pestañas azabache. Si uno no pusiera atención en sus llamativos ojos, casi podría pasar por un futuro Tiberius. Emma se gira rápida hacia Jules, para susurrarle lo que quizás cavila Octavian.

—Jules, ¿y si él piensa que es Tiberius? Solo míralo. Quizás la apariencia o el olor le hagan creer que es Ty. —Emma, que enreda su brazo junto al de su futuro parabatai, trata de mantener la calma que el castaño ha perdido, tomando el control levemente— Disculpe —dice más alto esta vez, atrayendo la atención de Alec, que ahora mece al pequeño a un ritmo marcado, y de Magnus, que había estado hipnotizado ante el movimiento—, ¿usa alguna clase de perfume?

—¿Perfume? —Alec lleva su cabeza hacia atrás, pensando un poco antes de negar: él no suele usar productos de ese tipo.

—Es sándalo —contesta Magnus, entendiendo la posible razón de la pregunta. Los niños suelen relacionar aromas y sonidos familiares.

—Lo sabía —se alegra Emma con una sonrisita brillante—. Ty ha estado cargando esa cajita de madera de sándalo y se ha impregnado de su olor. Octavian seguro piensa que es Ty por eso. Iré por él, espérame aquí. —Sale, casi risueña por lo que está pasando. Está segura de que el alto hombre de cabellos oscuros, además de ser un héroe de guerra, es el parabatai de su adorado Jace. Da un gritito emocionado por lo bajo, casi deseando que a su vuelta el rubio se encuentre ahí, él suele estar siempre en donde está Alec.

—Siento las molestias de esto —murmura Julian, viendo a la rubia de larga trenza alejarse demasiado feliz. Frunce ligeramente el ceño, se imagina los pensamientos que ella está teniendo.

—No es molestia —responde en un susurro Alec, que al fin ha logrado que el llanto cese y dé paso a un ligero hipo. Los ojitos se están cerrando cada vez más. Octavian ha utilizado mucha de su energía en llorar—. Está a punto de dormirse, creo que no será necesario Tiberius. —Alec no ha dejado de ver el rostro del niño en ningún momento. Julian siente cómo algo se le remueve en el estómago, muy adentro.

Octavian es el menor de todos, su conciencia junto a sus recuerdos le harán la vida más fácil cuando crezca. Él no recordara la guerra, el dolor, la muerte y la sangre. Es un huérfano, cuya vida marcada no será una cruz pesada. Porque el rostro de su padre no estará más allá de las fotografías o relatos que él o sus hermanos le cuenten. Amará a su padre por lo que fue y nunca por lo que se convirtió, aprenderá a llevar su apellido con honor y convertirse en un cazador digno. Nada de problemas, malas experiencias o sentimientos amargos. Octavian será todo lo que ninguno de sus hermanos, incluido él, preexistirá. Un nefilim orgulloso de Raziel. Aun así, si Julian lo mira, como es que el anhelo de volver a dormir en los brazos de su padre se manifiesta de forma inconsciente, es que sabe, que Octavian sufre de esa manera silenciosa e inocente en la que solo los bebes y niños pequeños pueden. Entre balbuceos, palabras dichas a medias y en un lenguaje universal.

Todos extrañan a Andrew Blackthorn por igual.

Cuando Octavian cae al fin rendido, pasa a ser trasladado hasta su hermano que, con los labios un poco apretados y los ojos brillosos, lo aprisiona contra su pecho, abrazándolo fuerte, casi sosteniéndose de él, le murmura una disculpa velada por no ser suficiente, por no poder darle lo que necesita. Por ser aún débil y no poder protegerlo como corresponde. Porque tiene miedo, solo tiene 13 años y aún es incapaz de sanar las heridas que la guerra abrió.

Alec, que se inclina un poco, pone su mano sobre el hombro de Julian, este le mira, con sus ojos de un azul más oscuro que el del Lightwood y siente ese poder, esa energía que calladamente le da fuerza para estar ahí de pie, en medio del camino entre el Gard, y el bosque. Ty llega entonces, con cara de hastío y con Livy siguiéndole de cerca, asegurándose de que no dé media vuelta para regresar hasta la biblioteca.

Da una mirada evaluativa a Alec y chasquea la lengua al notar la mano del mayor sobre su hermano. Ty sabe que los celos son una reacción irracional de la química del cerebro y las emociones, pero no evita, de todas formas, poner una cara de molestia y jalar por el brazo a su hermano, diciéndole que es hora de irse y que tenga más cuidado para cuidar a Octavian y su muy reciente habilidad de escaparse para explorar, a pesar de su incapacidad para caminar de forma completamente correcta. No dirá que se siente culpable por no haber verificado el recuento de su hermano cuando han llegado hasta la casa de los Blackthorn por su urgencia por continuar el libro de esa mañana.

Emma, que sonríe mirando el ceño fruncido de Ty y la resignación por no haberse encontrado con Jace, deposita una mano sobre la espalda de Jules incitándolo a caminar, y agradeciendo a Alec y Magnus por sus cuidados con Octavian.

Y la familia, de numerosos integrantes, que aún siguen siendo unos niños, toma el camino norte.

—Tienes el don, garbancito. —Magnus mira la mueca torcida de Ty antes de quitarle a su hermano al dormido bebé, con un argumento de lengua afilada—. No sé en qué se parecen —murmura por lo bajo evaluando el físico del incomprendido genio y de su pareja—. Quizás sí que era el olor —y mira a Alec, que ha metido las manos en los bolsillos y da un suspiro pequeño.

Alexander tiene muchos miedos, miedos que se ocultan cuando despierta por las madrugadas, sudoroso y con un nudo en la garganta. No se trata de pesadillas o traumas causados por ser un participante activo de la guerra. Tampoco es la desesperación y la ansiedad por estirar su mano por la cama y no encontrar a Magnus ahí. Sus miedos son más sistemáticos, influenciados por su naturaleza de hombre y sus incapacidades físicas.

Alec siente rabia, furia e impotencia hirviéndole la sangre. Alec desea poder ser capaz de dar más que solo amor y presencia. Él desea que el lazo que tiene con Magnus sea tangible ante los ojos de un mundo oscuro. Alec a veces sueña con ser una mujer, de largos cabellos, fuerte y sana. No porque aún crea que ser gay está mal, o porque tema no ser suficiente: su miedo es más grande, su odio hacia la naturaleza casi justificado. Él quiere dárselo todo a Magnus, más que su vida mortal, esperanza y amor. El cazador de sombras desea poder darle una familia, eso que Magnus nunca tuvo de una buena forma, no gritos y golpes de un padre aterrado, ni dolor de una madre que no amaba a su propio hijo.

El hombre de azules ojos quiere darle felicidad, nuevas experiencias, algo tan de ellos, que nadie les pueda quitar. Pero son ideas idílicas, dentro de la utopía que Alec tiene dentro de una de las tantas cajas intrínsecamente depositadas en su cerebro.

Alec siente la envidia carcomiéndole sus buenas intenciones y avivando su cólera fisiológica. A pesar de que entiende lo poco que cambiará las cosas, ese sentimiento le ha nacido desde lo más profundo del pecho, es su recordatorio, que le acusa en ocasiones que el amor no es suficiente y es entonces cuando Alec se asusta y tiene que ocultar su vergüenza ante sus propios sentimientos y correr hacia Magnus, que le recuerda todo lo bueno que es solo con una mirada de gato radiante.

—La guerra dejó muchos huérfanos. —La voz de Magnus cerca de su oído lo hace girar, está tras de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y dejando caer el mentón sobre el hombro. Alec asiente de manera ausente, con el fantasma de la presencia de Octavian aún instalado sobre su pecho—. Eres bueno.

—¿En qué? —Magnus sonríe complacido, Alec no lo ha escuchado antes, su halago por su comportamiento ni el intento de apodo cariñoso que jamás ha resultado.

—Los niños, ¿te gustan? —Alec eleva ambos hombros. Con sinceridad, jamás se lo ha preguntado—. Pues has estado genial, nefilim. —El cazador se acomoda mejor en el espacio que la curvatura del cuerpo de Magnus ha creado, pegando su espalda contra el duro torso del brujo—. Deberíamos tener un par —y Alec se tensa—, aunque, claro, primero el matrimonio, nada de hijos fuere de este, Alexander, tengo que cuidar mi honor.

El cazador gira entre esos brazos que no le han soltado, y con la molestia que las simples palabras han removido en él. Eso no es un juego del que Magnus pueda hacer uso tan simplemente. Es una broma de mal gusto para su orgullo de hombre, y abre la boca con toda la intención de decírselo al brujo, pero este posa un par de dedos sobre sus labios partidos.

—Escúchame primero, Alexander —y retira su mano—. Sé lo que esa cabecita nefilim tuya ha pensado. Y no, no te he leído la mente, no tiene gracia hacerlo y jamás me atrevería —hace notar ante los tensos músculos de la espalda del menor—. Pero puedo verlo —confiesa con pesar. No porque esté mal enfrentarlo, sino porque ni el lugar ni el momento parecen ser los más adecuados para traer a colación un tema que parece ser la fibra más delicada de ambos—. Debes de saberlo, aun si fueses mujer no podrías dar a luz un hijo mío—. Magnus sonríe con amargura—. ¿Recuerdas, los brujos somos estériles? —Magnus piensa entonces en Tessa y en su suerte, en su destino y en su vida. Quizás tener un hijo de tus entrañas y continuar viviendo por siglos no sea lo mejor, pero aun así valdría la pena—.Ya me das lo suficiente y un poco más, Alexander. Eres y serás lo único que necesite. Me haces sentir vivo con o sin hijos.

Es entonces cuando el cazador lo nota. Que él es más que solo la pareja de Magnus, es más que su novio o la persona con la que vive en un piso de Brooklyn: él es la familia de Magnus, la pequeña e importante familia del brujo. Cierra los ojos por un momento, sintiéndose idiota. Las manos de Magnus sobre su mejilla, su aliento chocando con su nariz y su frente depositada sobre la suya lo obligan a respirar profundo. Para él también el brujo es su persona más importante.

—Deberíamos volver a casa —Alec habla en secreto, escondiéndose en ese camino del mundo, creando una ruptura de espacio y tiempo donde solo existen ellos dos.

—Deberíamos —corrobora Magnus con una sonrisa divertida, notando por primera vez que han perdido a su compañía original y que toda idea coherente se le ha derretido del cerebro, solo puede pensar en los ojos de Alec, en su piel suave, en su boca, en el sabor de su saliva y su olor destilándole por los húmedos poros. Se relame los labios, el aliento se condensa por la temperatura elevada de su cuerpo y el frío de diciembre.

Y tomados de las manos recorren el camino que guarda entre sus memorias celosamente, una pareja más, que a pesar de ser tan diferente, cada paso que da rebosa de un amor que deja una marca que se evaporará en el centro de la Tierra. El silencio es roto por la temblorosa voz de Alec que tartamudea un "¿Dijiste casarnos?" demasiado alto y abochornado. Magnus sonríe divertido, tendrá que adelantar el regalo de Navidad, puede ver la cara de traición que Isabel pondrá cuando sepa que los arreglos para la propuesta serán innecesarios.

Porque Magnus piensa que no existe mejor lugar ni momento para deslizar una alianza de oro blanco sobre el dedo anular de un Alec que se deshace entre sus brazos. Casi no puede esperar para mirarlo vistiendo un oscuro traje y con los rayos de luces enmarcándole el aura. Magnus se siente tan vivo con solo una palabra de Alec, que ese será sin duda el tramo de su existencia que más ame en toda su vida.


	2. Entrelazados

∞ **Título**: "Después de la guerra"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII**. **_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Rating **K

∞ **Personajes: **Alexander Lightwood, Raphael Lightwood-Bane

∞ **N/A **Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassandra Clare. Esta historia participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro de Cazadores de Sombras.

∞ **Resumen: **El mundo se expande, y sus ojos se encuentran, deben de estar juntos hasta el final.

∞**Advertencia:** Spoiler de Lady Midnight

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Entrelazados

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

La primera vez que vio los ojos azules sobre él, medio un poco más de un metro, tenía el cabello sucio y enmarañado, una de sus mejillas estaba hinchada y las tripas contra las costillas, se había inclinado sobre un contenedor de basura, cajas apiladas a modo de escaleras, y manos sujetas a los bordes metálicos. Se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando lo noto acercarse, demasiado acostumbrado a ser ignorado por las personas que transitaban por las calles de Buenos Aires, a los escupitajos, maldiciones y a veces a los cubos de agua fría cayendo sobre él, como un perro callejero que busca ser apartado sin tener que tocarlo.

Estrecho sus ojos mezcla de miel y gris, el chico estaba lleno de tatuajes y traía a su espalda un arco y flechas. Él solia alejarse de los mayores, de las bandas que traficaban con drogas, las más jóvenes prostitutas y pandillas que peleaban por territorios. Había visto tantas peleas, con la luces fugaces de las pistolas, y los tronidos de autos derrapanado en caravana en una persecución, habia sido incluso amigo de una chica rubia, de pecas y sonrisa bonita que le daba la mitad de su almuerzo cuando era llevada a esa zona hacer sus rondas nocturnas por clientes y cocaína.

Solto los bordes del contenedor y se impulso entre las cajas y bolsas de basura para llegar al suelo. Defensas en alto y labios apretados.

—No, espera, espera. No te vayas —. Fue un español a penas pronunciado, de ese que se arrastra en la lengua y debe salir desde el fondo de la garganta.

Alec había tenido tan pocas clases con Magnus, que se enfocó en aprender lo más básico, aquello que le ayudaría comunicarse para su misión. Así que alzo ambos brazos cuando el pequeño niño se detuvo, girando y con medio cuerpo echado hacia atrás, estaba descalzo y con la ropa rota, Alec sintió su corazón encogerse por estar a mitad de febrero en Argentina con agua nieve cayendo por las madrugadas y las temperaturas queriendo ponerse negativas al caer del sol. Pero más importante que todo aquello, los ojos de amatistas del niño le veían, cuando él tenía la runa de glamur activada a mitad de una de sus rondas semanales, giro hacia su derecha donde un callejón comenzaba y donde Jace había desaparecido, esperando verle salir sin señal alguna.

Los ojos de Alec regresaron al niño con cautela, dando un paso, monitoreando el limite a bordear de las defensas del niño.

—Hola, dime ¿Eres de por aquí? —. Alec dijo, sintiéndose tonto tan pronto las palabra salieron de su boca, eso había sonado como un coqueteo barato. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla e imploro a Raziel porque el niño no se alejara ante su poco ingenio de entablar una conversación.

—Podría decirse —. Murmuro, voz débil y ronca. Tenía la garganta inflamada y el cuerpo un poco caliente. Retrocedió un paso cuando sintió la figura acercarse más a él —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Yo no sé nada, ni conozco a nadie, soy solo de esos que están por ahí, lo juro.

—Oh no, no —Alec negó repetidas veces con su cabeza, sintiendo un poco de orgullo en poder entender lo dicho a pesar de la velocidad con la que el menor había hablado, respiro profundo, formando las palabras en su cabeza para oírse tan elocuente como eso sonaba en inglés —. Yo no quiero nada de información o algo así, es solo que, veras puedes verme y no cualquier persona puede vernos a nosotros.

— ¿A ustedes?

—Ahm, sí. ¿Has escuchado sobre los cazadores de sombra?

— ¿Cazadores de sombra? —. El pequeño tiembla, porque puede imaginarse que de seguro son una de esas nuevas bandas de gánster de un nivel diferente, los jefes que viven en grandes casas con muchos perros, habitaciones y buena comida, los que son encomendados para matar a gente importante y que él ha tenido la mala suerte de toparse con uno, piensa en correr, pero se está muriendo de frio y el estomago le duele tanto de hambre que podría echarse a llorar, porque lo van a matar, ese chico va amatarlo y en él no nace ningún tipo de resistencia para seguir con vida.

—Creo que eso podría ser un no —. Susurra Alec en su idioma natal, cuando ve como la carita se descompone de puro terror y el pequeño se pone tenso, Alec de pronto siente que debe verse como algún tipo de malo sacado de la nada, y que es normal la reacción del niño ante su presencia, por eso se quita el carcaj y el arco y los deja en el suelo, porque no quiere asustarlo más —. No te hare daño — Enfatiza, manos abiertas a la altura del pecho y poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño —. Los cazadores nos ocupamos de proteger a las personas.

El niño quiere reírse de verdad, porque ha escuchado esa línea sobre proteger a las personas demasiadas veces seguidas para su corta vida, policías pretendiendo ayudarles, servicios sociales aprovechándose de su desvalida complexión, él escapando de orfanatos de doble reputación, escondiéndose para sobrevivir en un mundo hostil que no estaba listo para recibirle. Sabe que no debe de confiar, eso es un suicidio automático en el cual no ayudara, si lo van a matar no será por su boca, sino porque está cansado de todos esos días de lluvia, hambre, frio, gritos y golpes, decide entonces fingir, fingir en tener la fe que le perdió a Dios hace mucho tiempo y dar un gran salto. Da un paso hacia adelante, escucha el suspiro que el de ojos azules da, suena mucho a alivio y otro poco a temor, el niño piensa que el único con derecho a tener miedo ahí es él, cuando le doblan la altura, la edad y las armas.

—Me llamo Alexander Lightwood —. Dice, inclinándose un poco más y tratando de sonreír, porque Magnus dice que las sonrisas son importantes cuando se conoce a alguien, por eso eleva sus comisuras, hoyuelos marcándole las mejillas y sudor frio corriendo por su espalda, porque las únicas bases que tiene de tratar con un niño de esa edad, es de Max, su hermanito con sus grandes lentes y rostro escondido tras mangas y comics. El niño asiente en automático al escucharle, da dos pasos más, un pequeño gatito que podría huir en cualquier momento —. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

El niño eleva ambos hombros, porque ahí, en esa calle muy cerca de Villa Crespo y la avenida Justo B. siempre ha sido Pibe Bon, fue una de las prostitutas quien le bautizo así, por sus hermosos ojos de amatista que cambiaban de color dependiendo de la luz del lugar, nadie nunca se ha dignado a preguntar de cualquier forma si acaso tenía un nombre, Alexander es el primero de todos ellos.

—Uhg, necesito un nombre, quizás tengas un alias, o una forma especial con la que la gente te llame —. Intenta Alec, pronunciando más despacio de lo que está acostumbrado y rogando interiormente al ángel de haber dicho las palabras correctas y no una mala traducción como a la hora de pedir la comida.

El niño niega, porque de pronto Alexander Lightwood parece ser cien veces mejor que Pibe Bon.

—Bien, de acuerdo, eso lo resolveremos después. Ahora sería bueno conseguirte zapatos, ropa y comida —. Alec lo dice alto, sin embargo parece que simplemente está haciendo una lista para sí mismo, El niño da tres pasos más, porque el cazador sigue en cuclillas y está sacando su celular del pantalón —. Solo tengo que avisar a Jace sobre esto y pedirle a Magnus que pase él por Max al instituto.

—Disculpa ah…

—Puedes decirme Alec, todos me llaman así.

—Me gusta más Alexander —. Confiesa, jalando su rota camiseta hacia abajo y la mirada en un punto en la pared, así que no puede ver como todas las facciones de Alec se suavizan con ternura ante ello, es Magnus el único que le llama así por la misma razón —. Pero, porque tú vas a darme esas cosas, la ropa y comida.

—Porque la necesitas.

Alec sonríe, no porque deba hacerlo, sino porque sus labios se estiran automáticos. El niño parpadea ante el gesto que le hizo imitarlo, él también está sonriendo.

Alec entonces se incorpora, celular contra la oreja y voz calma, se gira y le da la espalda, y él piensa que esa es una excelente trampa, porque la sola mención de comida le ha hecho querer pegarse al hombre que esta asegurando que todo está bien a la persona al otro lado del teléfono. Baja el rostro mirándose la ropa sucia y vieja, y de pronto se siente desagradable, la mugre de días pegada a su piel, la tela sudorosa y amarillenta cayendo a girones, sus pies congelados y el olor persistente a basura y desechos. Da un paso hacia atrás, como si de pronto el sentido del olfato de Alexander se hubiese expandido y la verdadera razón de la ropa que recibirá es para no darle vergüenza y repugnancia a su improvisado benefactor.

Comienza a dar pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo tanta pena por sí mismo, que su propio cuerpo le acorrala y le aprisiona, da un vuelta con un brinquito y comienza a correr, se mete entre calles, con los ojos ardiéndole de las ganas de llorar, porque siente tanto asco, que por primera vez en muchas semanas los sentimientos le presionan el hambre y le reordenan las prioridades, la única cosa que realmente necesita es alejarse de Alexander, de sus ojos azules y su voz amable que no son para alguien como él.

Es Jace quien mira todo desde el techo de uno de los viejos edificios de apartamento, de la angustia brotando de Alexander y el terror apoderado del pequeño niño. Su cabeza gira a amabos lados antes de deslizarse por la pared e ir junto a su hermano para imepdir que vaya tras el niño quien necesita un momento para respirar, y regresar por su propio pie.

—Mañana, lo intentaras de nuevo mañana Alec, Magnus se está poniendo dramático porque piensa que está pasando algo malo —. Jace extiende su teléfono repleto de mensajes de voz tanto del brujo como de Izzy.

—No lo entiendes Jace, él no tiene ropa y estaba buscando en la basura comi…

—Lo he visto Alec, y también puedo sentirlo —. Señala la runa Parabatai ardiéndole en la piel —. Siento la ansiedad que estás experimentado y todos esos pensamientos que te agobian, así que trata de tranquilizarte, Simon ya ha sido notificado como reclutador, ese niño tiene la visión así que lo reasignare aquí con ropa y comida para dejarlas por la zona para que el chico las encuentre. Ahora por favor regresemos al instituto antes de que Magnus haga una tontería como convertirme en perchero, sería un lindo perchero debo agregar, pero me gusto más como soy ahora, alto, rubio y de sonrisa perfecta —. Jace le empuja por la espalda, inclinándose a recoger las armas dejadas en el suelo, mientras sus dedos teclean un mensaje para Simon sobre buscar un niño de camiseta de Soda Estero sucia en Villa Crespo por ellos.

Alec continua mirando a diferentes direcciones mientras se alejan, porque su corazón continua así, latiéndole en hipeos, reclamándole abandonar a alguien que apenas ha conocido pero que se quedó ahí, con su carita sucia y la esperanza brillando al fondo de sus ojos por escuchar la palabra ropa y comida.

La primera vez que se vieron, ninguno lo sabía, que eso había sido amor a primera vista, que estaban destinados a estar juntos, que el más pequeño portaría el nombre del hombre que protegió a Magnus.

Raphael recorre las calles de Vera y Padilla con el futuro redibujándole el aura y la fe puesta en la persona correcta.


End file.
